


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Rise & Shine’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Fic inspired by text posts by @wonderavianVirgil: Let me sleep pleaseScott: GOOD MORNING VIETNAM





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Rise & Shine’

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by text posts by @wonderavian
> 
>  
> 
> _Virgil: Let me sleep please_
> 
>  
> 
> _Scott: GOOD MORNING VIETNAM_

The morning sun was peeking through the closed shutters inside Virgil’s bedroom, but the human shaped blanket burrito that occupied most of the king size bed did not move a muscle. A mop of jet black hair popped out from underneath the blanket. Virgil was snoring softly, lying curled up in a fetal position. 

It was just another morning on Tracy Island, inbetween the chaos of missions and other obligations in the life of a Tracy. 

Loud footsteps approached his bedroom. The door was swung open and in walked the eldest Tracy. He put a set of heavy duty speakers on each side of the room and connected a shiny vintage microphone. Virgil stirred slightly but continued to snooze on. Scott flicked a switch on the microphone. A loud, high pitched sound screeched through the speakers.

‘Let me sleep, please,’ Virgil groaned, raising his head from beneath the sheets before retreating back into this cocoon.

But Scott cleared his throat and moved the mike to his lips.

‘GOOD MORNING VIETNAM.’

That was the day Scott found out that waking up Virgil on the wrong side of 9am proved to be better running exercise than a morning jog on the beach.


End file.
